


dean wondered how John never noticed

by ScarSacrifices



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Incest, John Winchester Abuses Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Sibling Incest, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: john walks in on his sons





	dean wondered how John never noticed

Dean wondered how John never noticed. Of course him and Sammy were always careful. The last thing they needed was dad finding out and taking him away from his Sammy, but still. Did he purposely ignore the hickeys Sam purposefully left on his neck to disway any girls that might look his way or did he assume it was one of the girls that did it? Did he purposefully ignore the way Deans hand always lingered on Sammy whenever he left on a hunt, or did he just think he was being a good brother? Did he purposely ignore how Dean would always demand him and Sammy have a separate room from their father, or did he assume he just didn’t wish to sleep in the same room with his dad because he wanted to get laid and it was easier to get rid of Sammy then him. He would of course never, ever, want to get rid of his Sammy. He loved him too much. Sammy was Dean’s everything and the thought of anyone putting their hands on him made his blood boil. This however, was impossible for their dad to ignore.

Dad said he’d be gone for at least the next 4 hours and dammit Dean couldn’t wait anymore. Their dad had been keeping an especially close eye on the two boys and Dean wanted, no needed, his little brother. He needed to feel him again. So he made the best out of the opportunity that had presented itself.

“De please-” Sammy choked out in a gasp.

Dean worked another finger in, now up to three, and pumped them in and out of his little brother. Dean always thought Sammy looks absolutely gorgeous like this. Spread out on his fingers, flushed face, begging for more, begging for him. Dean never knew how he got so lucky. How possibly instead of thinking there was something disgusting or wrong with him, Sammy had accepted him and had wanted the same thing he did. “Its okay baby boy, I’ve got you don’t worry,” he whispered watching in fascination as Sam just took everything he gave him and still managed to beg for more.

“De, please, I’m ready, I’m ready,” his little brother cried, fucking himself back on the fingers that currently resided in his most intimate of places.

“Shh I got you,” Dean whispered, removing his fingers. Sam cried at the loss and Dean watched with fascination as his baby brothers hole seemed to try to clench on nothing, winking up at him needed something to fill it and Dean was only happy to oblige.

He lined up his cock and pushed into Sammy’s deliciously tight heat, warm and inviting and his to take. He was gentle just like always hating the idea of ever hurting perfect little Sammy. “De, harder I’m not glass!” the teenage said groaning as he slid into him.

Dean knew that Sammy liked it rough but he just couldn’t bring himself to fuck him like that. He wouldn’t ever hurt Sammy, even by accident. However, Sammy knew what he wanted to pushed into a little faster and bottomed out groaning as he became flush with his brothers ass. “Oh Sammy. You’re fucking perfect” 

“De, please move!” the teen begged trying to move against his big brother. 

Dean grabbed his hips and dragged his cock out and back in. punching a groan out of the boy beneath him. He did it again. Then again. Quickly developing a rhythm and fucking into his Sammy in ernest. “Oh baby. Oh baby you feel so good.”

“De, big brother! Please! Big brother!” Sam nearly sobbed out body shaking with every thrust he rammed into him. He sped up hoping to quickly bring both of them to climax.

Unbeknownst to either of the boys there was a man outside the window they forgot to close and he watched as Dean rammed into his brother repeatedly. John watched in horror as he watched his sons fucking. How could he have been so blind? All those touches when they thought no one was looking. The way Dean stared at him and never seemed to flirt with the waitresses after Sam turned 14. The way Dean always wanted a separate hotel room. But then John saw Sam’s tear. The boy hanging on for his life while his brother fucked the life out of him and tears were streaming down his face. John couldn’t watch anymore he slammed the door open just as he heard his eldest son cry out his release and pumped his cum deep into his little brother. 

“Dean!” John had yelled yanking the boy off the still sobbing teenager. 

“Dad?!” Dean asked and through all the monsters and training and hell that his life was there was nothing Dean was more afraid of than his father. “Dad it’s not what you think,” he protested weakly even though he knew it was no use. ‘Dad it's not what you think?’ it's exactly what he thought he just caught his two boys fucking. How on earth did Dean expect to talk his way out of that?

“Dean get the hell away from him! You were supposed to protect him!” John yelled. He had never been so livid and terrified in his life. He grabbed Dean and threw him across the room, hitting the wall with a sharp ‘crack’ and falling to the ground.

“Dad no!” Sammy yelled covering himself with a blanket, reaching out to his father.

“You were supposed to protect him, not this! Dean I always knew you had a dark side to you but raping your little brother?!” John spat stalking up to Dean before picking him up and slamming his fist into his face feeling his nose break beneath the blow. “You’ll fucking pay for this! You Imonster!” John screamed punching Dean over and over again.

“Dad stop!” Sam pleaded tears streaming down his face but now for an entirely different reason. Before they had been tears of pleasure and now this…. “Dad! I wanted it! I wanted it! He didn’t rape me!” Sam yelled and John stilled and spun quickly looking to his youngest son with disbelief.

“Sammy, you’re very young you don’t know what you want and for Dean to take advantage of how you look up to him was wrong and it’s not your fault,” their father said placatingly looking to Sam with pity.

“No dad I really wanted it! Infact Dean told me no, he said he didn’t want to hurt me like that but I insisted! I wanted it! I love him dad! I love Dean, and I wanted it,” he rambled running to his brothers side, nakedness forgotten in favor of checking on his brother/lover.

“You wanted it? You both did?” 

They nodded, as Sam checked Dean’s face over before deeming nothing was too badly damaged and luckily his nose wasn’t broken. They looked over at their father whose face was completely blank, staring at the floor instead of them. 

He walked over to the dessert and bragged a handful of clothes before throwing them at the boys. “Leave.” he said simply, not looking at either of them.

“Dad,” Dean tried. His father held up his hand and pointed towards the door, “don’t call me that. You’re not my sons. Leave.”

Sam looked at Dean for guidance. Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and gathered the clothes both quickly dressing before exiting the room and building. “What do we do now Dean?” Sam questioned.

“We go find somewhere… maybe contact uncle Bobby. We’ll be okay though. We’ve got each other. Besides I snagged dad’s keys,” he smirked holding them up and climbing in the Impala, holding his brothers hand and tearing out of the parking lot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I needed more John Winchester walking in on them, (I love fics like that) and was bored so here it is.


End file.
